This invention relates to a reversible folding ladder, especially a ladder which is installed on a truck for personnel to get on or get off, furthermore the ladder can be reversed as a conveyor device. When the reversible folding ladder is not in use, it can be folded and received within the truck body.
A conventional truck of military vehicle is always equipped with a ladder at its side or rear part to enable personnel to get on or get off conveniently. Such known ladders generally can't be folded or received into the truck body and occupy too much space when they are not in use, furthermore the conventional trucks or military vehicles may be used for transporting any other goods than people. It is therefore necessary for a user to carry an additional conveyor device so as to convey these goods,in other words, a user must spend more time and force to install the conveyor device.